


Turn Off The Lights (SuniLadd)

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe





	Turn Off The Lights (SuniLadd)

**'I got so sick of being on my own. Now the devil won't leave me alone...'**  
  
**The devil, everyone always said that this was not a person, no he was a monster.** ****  
**Well weren't they just wrong?**  
  
~  
"So you're telling me that you're the Devil?" the summoner asked, staring at the unconvincing person before him.  
  
Devil sighed, "Yes. It is I, Satan, Hades, the Devil, ruler of the underworld." she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
The male marveled at her, "Okay, cool. So what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Wait, so you're not going to question the fact that I am not male as previously though?" she questioned.  
  
The male shrugged, walking over to the lounge, sitting down. "Nope. If Donald Trump can run America, then the Devil can be female. I'm Craig by the way." Craig replied, offering Devil a seat.  
  
Devil stood still, hesitating before accepting and sitting across from Craig, "Uh. It's been a while since I've used my name. People don't summon me often. It's a pretty horrible name." she said, looking at her hands.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm sure it's not that bad." Craig reassured the person in front of him.  
  
"My name's Suni. Or at least, that's what I remember it is. It's a really stupid name." Suni explained.  
  
"Really? That's so cool!" Craig exclaimed, "You know, I wish my name was more interesting sometimes. Oh you must be thirsty, let me go get you something to drink, would you like-"  
  
Suni smiled, _This may have been a good choice._ _  
_ she thought, watching the distressed male who obviously didn't have guests to his place often rush to get beverages for the both of them.


End file.
